Electronic devices may be used to consume content, such as audio books, electronic books, television shows, movies, and music. In a common application, a user may obtain an audio book. The user may listen to the audio book on a personal device such as a mobile phone, or on a shared device such as a home entertainment system. A personal device can be used to listen to the audio book while a user of the device is travelling. Personal devices, while mobile and efficient, may have limited functionality and content consumption capabilities, including small or low resolution displays, low quality speakers, and limited computing power. Purpose-built media devices, such as televisions, stereos, video game systems, and desktop computers provide rich content consumption experiences. The media devices can have large high definition displays, high fidelity audio processing equipment and speakers, and large amounts of computing power. In addition, many media devices (and some personal devices) can be shared among multiple users.
For lengthy content items (e.g.: audio books), a user typically does not consume the entire content item in a single consumption session or even a small number of sessions. Devices can store data regarding the position within the content item at which presentation of the content item stopped so that the user may resume consumption of the content from where the user left off. In addition, the data regarding the presentation position may be synchronized or otherwise made available to other devices, so that the user may resume consumption on one device from where the user left on a different device.